


Brother

by coveredbyroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: This isn’t the first time he’s watched his brother die, but something tells him it’ll be the last.





	Brother

Sam’s already at Dean’s side before the ringing in his ears has time to stop. He looks down, blinking slow as he slides his hand over the back of his brother’s, pressing down to control the blood spurting from the entry wound.

“H-hey,” Dean gasps, attempting a smile through the grimace. “Damn. They got me good.” Sam’s mouth twitches as he tries to force a smile. Leave it to Dean to crack a joke while he’s bleeding out on a filthy warehouse floor.

“Don’t talk, Dean,” Sam says, voice cracking. “Just take it easy. We’ll get some help.” 

Dean wheezes a sound that Sam thinks is probably supposed to be a laugh. “No,” he whispers, eyes achoring onto his brother’s. “We won’t.” 

Sam can only stare wordlessly as his eyes fill; this isn’t the first time he’s watched his brother die, but something tells him it’ll be the last.

Dean’s forehead creases at the pain, green eyes refusing to leave Sam’s. 

“Just, ah—” He makes a gurgling sound as blood starts to collect in his throat. “Just don’t do anything stupid, huh?” He whispers, eyes beseeching his brother to let him go. For good. “No deals—nothin’, okay?” he rasps. 

Hot tears snake down Sam’s cheeks as he swallows down a sob. He nods tightly for a second then drops his head defeat, brown strands of his long hair clinging to his wet cheeks. “Please,” the younger Winchester hiccups, hand squeezing Dean’s. “Don’t go—I can’t—” 

“Yes ya can,” Dean whispers, smiling through the pain. “I taught ya. I  _raised_ ya…you’re  gonna be fine.” 

Sam does sob then, lets his warm tears splatter atop his big hand. 

“Take care o’ my baby, would ya? And don’t douche her up this time.” 

Sam gasps as he manages a smile. “I won’t,” he promises.

Dean coughs, then swallows. “You done good, little brother. M’ proud o’ ya.” 

The breath catches in the younger hunter’s throat as the smile fades from his brother’s face, green eyes glazing over into nothing as the life drains from them. Sam curls his fingers into the lapels of Dean’s jacket, helplessly tugging, like he can somehow jostle him back to life. “No…” he laments. “Please…” 

Sam won’t leave his brother’s side for hours, stays hunched over him until well after his body has turned cold. Then he’ll bury him in a spot behind the bunker. Because that’s his home. And he just can’t bring himself to burn him. Not Dean.

Not his brother.


End file.
